Another OC Guild in the world of Fairy Tail
by S.C.P. 990
Summary: Orochi, once killed by his parents and brought back by a demon, swore he will clean this earth from everything that is wrong. Even if he has to become a monster for that. OC Story. Takes place shortly before the Phantom Guild attacks.
1. The List

**Readers, I**** have**** to tell you something….no this won't be a**** confession about**** my sexual**** orientation****, but an**** announcement. I will write a Fairy Tail Story. My first Fairy Tail Story to say so.**

It will contain blood, strong enemies, maybe not so good written fighting scenes (Hey I'm still learning, so don't judge me!), some emotionless story parts (I'm emotional dead), an alternate timeline, so it doesn't have anything to do with the original storyline of Fairy Tail, but the OC Guild will meet some of the Fairy Tail members, but in which way that has to be written in your character description, and last but not least your own OCs.

So send them in, but please do two things for me.

First, leave a contact address for me so I can contact you if I want to talk about your OC and ask questions about him or her.

And second, that is very important, use the Description of the character I make, you can add some points yourself, but please try to fill this list, I write here, out or it will be a pain in the ass for me to look through the reviews and check if the reviewer filled every point on the list out. I will accept your OC only if all points on the list are filled out.

Now to THE LIST *dramatic music*

**Name of the character**

**Age (Up to you to decide)**

**Gender ( or I will call your OC it)**

**Family Status (some of you should try to give your OC a family)**

**Nickname of your OC (There has to be a story behind it)**

**Height (in centimeter)  
><strong>

**Appearance**** of your OC**

**Clothes of your OC**

**Weapons your OC carries around**

**Magic(s) of your OC (That is important you are allowed to have a max. of 2 or, if you can give me a reason to allow it, 3 kinds of magic) (add any other details about attacks/defences if you want to) (Only Limit make sure it is not to over powered)**

**Magic attacks of the OC**

**History **(doesn't need to be as long as mine, just make an interesting story, the more interesting, the higher is the chance that you are picked)

**Talents**

**Quirks**

**Relationship**** to**** Fairy**** Tail**** characters or their guild**

**Ranking in the Guild**

**Place of the guild stamp**

**Extra**** info**

**Ideas or requests from you to me**

My OC

**Name:** Orochi Gyakusatsu

**Age:** 17

**Gender:** male

**Family Status:** orphan, why will be told in the history. Has a sister and searches for her, but her whereabouts are still unknown

**Nickname:** The Demon-Samurai of Destruction

**Height:** 179 centimetres

**Appearance:** Shoulder long hair, which are black in colour. Not very muscular, but still strong. A scar is visible on the right side of his face, which goes from his hair across his right eye, which is now deep blue on the outside and has a blood-red iris, to his chin. And the lower part of his jaw is covered with a black and blood red steel mask that resembles the lower part of a skull.

**Clothes:** Orochi wears black long sleeved shirt, he also wears black jeans. Over these clothes he wears a black armor, which has the white kanji for "Monster and Nightmare" on the front of his upper body, which bleed with a dark red colour. His lower body parts are also covered with a black tight fitting armor, which has small blades coming out on both sides of his lower legs, which end seven centimetres behind him. To finish his clothes Orochi's arms also covered in a black armor, which have the red Kanji for "Blood" on his right and "Destruction" on his left hand. His Hands are covered with a clawed armor glove, which allow him to stop some weapons barehanded. On the outside of the armor covering his lower arms is a long black blade connected, which goes back over his elbow and continues for one and a half meter.

**Weapons:** A three meter long sword, which is black, while the sharp part of his weapon is deep red and has the chain of a chainsaw around it, which starts to rotate around it at an extreme high speed, when Orochi focuses his magic into it, which allows him to tear trough the most weapons and suits of armor known to humans. The sword sheath is dark grey, has the skeleton of a snake around it and glows in an unholy dark aura. He can also take this chain off and combine it with his other magic's to form another weapon.

**Magic(s):** He is able to use three kinds of magic. His first is Take-Over-Magic and his second Magic is blood magic and his third one is Gravitation-Magic. Orochi can also combine two kinds of his Magic so he can fight on a higher level.

1. Take-Over-Magic: Orochi transforms into a demon-machine-weapon-hybrid. Orochi can transform parts of himself into his Hybrid form like Elfman from Fairy Tail.

Description of the Hybrid form: in the History

2. Blood-Magic: If he loses an arm he can rebuild it with his blood. After the blood took the form Orochi needs to harden it so he has a new arm and move it with his magic, but then he is very weak because he uses very much blood for it. He can do the same to his teammates. He can also form an armor to reinforce the armor Orochi already wears and all kinds of weapons of his blood and fight with them, but he still needs to train that kind of magic because now he has only enough experience to fight with a long sword and claws.

3. Gravitation-Magic:Orochi can influence the Gravitation of everything including himself. He can even focus the Gravitation on one point and influence the path thrown weapons take.

4. Summoning Magic:The only reason he learned that kind of magic is so he can summon Sakuya the demon that lives inside of him.

**Magic Attacks:**

For Take-Over-Magic:

Devouring Blast: Orochi focuses his magic power in his cannons and shots a smaller, but more focused version of Jupiter from his cannons, which devour everything in it's way.

Death's Judgment - Bloodrain: Orochi loads his cannons with his own blood and shots it into the sky, where they form thousands of arrows and start to rain down on the enemy.

Two faces of Darkness: Orochi transforms one side if his body into is take-over-form. Now he can use some of his take-over attacks, but not to their full extent.

Last Resort - Soul Breakdown: Orochi only uses this skill if he has no other choice. He focuses his entire Magic around his body, which allows him to overcome his limits,but this skill slowly destroys his body from the inside out.

Soulchain - Dance of the Demon:Orochi summons Sakuya and transforms into is Hybridform. Then they fight together like a couple, which dances in the night. But if you are the one this skill is used on, it will seem like two demons weakening their prey before they go in for the last attack.

Forbidden Skill – Eight headed Dragon: Will be shown in the story.

For Gravitation-Magic:

Black-Hole-Crush: Focuses the Gravitation into a very small sphere in his hand and throws that in the direction of the enemies. Because of the high Gravitation everything around the Sphere will be pulled into its direction.

Gravitation-Target: The Gravitation of one enemy will be inforced so that the thrown weapons will hit the target.

Arm of the demons: The Enemy will feel like he is crushed within a hand.

Event Horizon: Orochi hasn't enough control of this technique yet, but he still uses it if he fights and falls into the madness. How the attack looks will be shown in the story.

For Blood-Magic:

Armor of undying vengeance: Orochi forms a deep red armor around his body. He can use the blood under his feet to skate across the ground at an high speed.

For Guild-Magic:

Law of the Fallen: Will be shown in the story

Rebirth of the Darkness: Will be shown in the story

World of the Black Sun: Will be shown in the story

Return to Dust: Will be shown in the last chapter of the story

**History**: It is a dark chapter in Orochi's life. His birth, his childhood, the years where his mother beat him with everything she knew even her magic, the years he acted as the shield for his beloved little sister, the day where his mother married again, the day his stepfather decided to vent his anger on his sister and he acted as her shield only for him to get even angrier and use his own magic against him for protecting her. But everything changed when two things changed his life. The first thing was when his parents decided to sell his sister, his beloved sister to a man called Sukabādo because he searched for maid. That night was burned into his mind. The screams of fear from his sister scarred him more than any blade he ever felt. Orochi traced the scar on the right side of his face. It still hurt and bled a little. He got that because he wanted to protect his sister. That was the day Orochi began to hate. He swore vengeance for his sister. The second thing that changed everything was, when he died. But if you want to hear the entire story, here is it.

It was a day the rain fell from the sky like no tomorrow, the screams of two little child were heard in the entire village and even in the valley they heard the cries from the boy and the girl, who were born on that stormy day. The big brother and little sister, who were named Orochi and Taiyōkō Gyakusatsu, lived happy together with their mother and father, but that changed when the father left them and their mother started to drink. The twins were both nine years old. She searched for new husband, but every man would only look at her in a disgusted way because she already gave birth to two children and the father ran away. They all thought it was her fault and she blamed her children for it.

That was the time she started to beat her children and the begin of the destruction of Orochi's Soul. The twins were twelve when it began. Orochi couldn't count the times his mother beat him and how often he had to shield his sister from harm, but the good part is that his bones got stronger and the pain he always felt, when she beat him with everything she could reach, started to vanish. He lost his feelings for pain.

Two years later their mother found a man. A fat old bastard, how much they hated him when they first saw him. The grin on his face as he spotted Taiyōkō, the hateful glare he gave Orochi as he held an arm before his sister and pushed her behind his back to protect her again. Orochi's hate began to reach new heights as he watched his mother and his new stepfather walking towards them. He knew what would come, but Orochi would be damned if he let them touch his sister.

The next thing Orochi lost was his feelings for heat and for cold. He lost them because his new father used his ice and fire magic to get him away from Taiyōkō, so he can finally have his way with her.

One and a half year later, the incident happened that changed him, that turned him into a monster, into a machine weapon that had a life of its own. They sold his sister as a maid to some guy named Sukabādo. He tried to get his parents to understand that what they did was wrong and they should do something. The answer from them was an ice blade, which was heavier through his mothers magic, across the right side of his face. That day he lost his right eye and his sister, but the hatred grew and slowly his soul and the magic, he inherited from his mother, began to change. They grew, became stronger and even the origin of his magic became larger so he could use them longer and more efficient.

On his sixteenth birthday the second incident happened and his parent killed him. His mother nailed him to the ground and made his body heavier so he couldn't move. "You are such a disgrace to me and your new father you never listen to us, you never do what we tell you, maybe it is better when you are dead!", his mother told him. "I am useless is that what you want to say, then what about my beloved sister, why did you sell her, she always helped you!", Orochi shouted back as his stepfather impaled him through his stomach with an ice lance. "Yes she was useless to me so we sold her because we needed money, but from today forward we never have to worry about it again. I just hope the two of them are already married!" said his step father as he formed a blade made out of fire and ice. "What the fuck is wrong with you two, she is sixteen now and he is nearly forty, this is just si...!" Orochi couldn't say anything anymore because his stepfather pierced his heart with his blade and left it there.

Orochi was floating in the darkness, he felt empty. His sister somewhere out of his reach, he broke the law he made with her, to act as her shield. He lost her to another man and now he was killed by his own parents, he felt disgusted when he said that word. Parents. "What is it young one? Why do you hate so much and why are you so empty, so emotionless, so cold?" a voice asked from the darkness. It felt comforting and powerful, but Orochi knew to well who it was. A demon has come for his soul, fantastic, just fun-fuckin-tastic. "Why have you come demon, you can have my soul I don't need it anymore.", Orochi said in a voice devoid of emotion. "I have an offer for you, what would you say if I can bring you back to life, if I can give you a magic and a form you can transform into that you never heard about, if I can allow you to see your sister again and take her back so you two can be a family again, what would you say?" said the demon that stepped out of the darkness.

It was a female demon, just as tall as him, about 178 centimeter. Her beauty unreached, her strength could be felt just by looking at her. Her hair was a deep and wonderful black with white endings. Her eyes were deep blue on the outside and had blood-red irises. Her lips were coloured in a deep white, who looked wonderful by looking at it and her skin was a very delicate black, which only supported her beauty. She wore a blood red tight fitting armor and on her chest armor where the kanji for "Life" and "Death". From her back sprouted a pair of black rotten steel wings and the holes were patched up with blood. She had a three meter long sword, which was black, while the sharp part of her weapon was deep red and had the chain of a chainsaw around it, which started to rotate around the sharp edge at an extreme high speed, when she focused her magic into it. The sword sheath was dark grey, had the skeleton of an eight headed snake around it and glowed in an unholy dark aura.

"The way you look at me tells me that you are not thinking about the deal, but rather about me!", the demon said to Orochi. He began to blush a little bit, but his face remained the same, a cold stoic mask. "I think I will take that offer from you, but I will need your Name or should I call you Femme Fatale?", Orochi said in a voice that held power, maybe not as strong as her power, but none the less, and sounded so evil that it sent shivers down her spine. Orochi touched the ground of the darkness and the shadows around him began to form something on his body. Over the clothes that he wore, a black armor started to form, which has the white kanji for "Monster and Nightmare" on the front of his upper body, which bleed with a dark red colour. His lower body parts are also covered with a black tight fitting armor, which has small blades coming out on both sides of his lower legs, which end seven centimetres behind him. To finish his clothes Orochi's arms also covered in a black armor, which have the red Kanji for "Blood" on his right and "Destruction" on his left hand. His Hands are covered with a clawed armor glove, which allow him to stop some weapons barehanded. On the outside of the armor covering his lower arms is a long black blade connected, which goes back over his elbow and continues for one and a half meter.

After the shadows were done, Orochi extended his hand to the female demon. "My Name is Sakuya Takashio!", Sakuya said as she took Orochi's Hand and disappeared into his body. Orochi's parents where pushed to the ground as the gravitation in the house became unbearable. They heard a loud and terrifying roar and then the gravitation disappeared. They looked back to the place were the boy they just killed lay and they were shocked to see, that that child stood there and scratched his neck. His entire appearance was different because the eye he lost was there again, but it was different, it felt evil.

Orochi looked at the blades that still stuck in his body. He sighed and ripped both of them out. The wounds started to bleed, but the blood that seeped out started to move and stitch up the wounds and closed the wound on the heart. "It seems like a good time to remind you, why you should treat your children well and not use them as your personal punching bag.", Orochi said as a long sword started to materialize in his left hand. "Here I come, The Demon-Samurai of Destruction will take the souls from this village and devour them!", Orochi said as he unsheated his black blade and his body started to transform.

The next few days were a horrible slaughtering of everything that lived in the village. Explosions erupted everywhere in the village, bodyparts could be found in every house and on every street. On the main place sat a monster that devoured a woman that still screamed for help, but she was silenced when the monster sliced her head off and swallowed her body.

The monster looked into the sky, which was black exept for the nearly covered moon and some stars. It was 180 centimetres tall and looked like a human from the distance. The monster had four horns on his head that went above his head like a crown and between those horns was a black and dark red flame, the eyes were black with red irises and the right side of his face had a scar, which went from his forhead across his right eye and to his chin. He also had a black metal jawline and the teeth were red from the blood of his victims. The wings that came out of his back were also made of steel, but looked like they were rotten and the holes were patched up with blood. On his back are also two engines mate of steel and blood so he can fly and two cannons, which were connected to the body through cables, for ground and aircombat. His body is skinny although he just devoured a whole village and looks like it is protected by an armor. His arms are also protected with an armor, but on the back of his hand guards are the Kanji for "Blood" on the right and "Destruction" on the left hand, drawn. His fingers are black blades that can open up on the not sharp side and work like an engine to help him if want extra force behind his attacks. The legs are also protected, but they are the only normal thing on him, they look like the legs of a black dragon only with longer and sharper nails. His tail is eight meter long and has a sharp long sword, which has the Kanjis for every negative emotion on both sides, on its end.

A scream erupted from the monster as a dark-blue halo appeared around his horns and shockwave turned everything of the village to dust. After that the monster turned back into Orochi, who fell unconscious. After he woke up again he left the village he destroyed in his rage and walked to the valley. Orochi spent the next year walking across the land, searching for people who want to be in the guild he wants to open up, and finally reaching his destination.

The Authentification Center for Guilds.

**Talents: **If you need a neutral person to help you in any kind of situation, Orochi is the right man.

**Quirks: **When Orochi fights and sees blood, he starts to laugh in a distorted voice. He turns into a different person and begins to slaughter everything that comes in his way because he remembers the incidents and all the emotions he locked very deep inside of him come back.

**Relationship to Fairy Tail characters or the Guild: **Met Makarov on his journey and told him about his sister and asked if he could help him gather some information on her whereabouts. The rest of Makarov's guild doesn't even know he exists.

**Ranking in the guild:** Leader of the Guild "Rising of the Fallen"

**Place**** of the guild stamp****: **On his throat

**Extra**** info: **Sometimes summons Sakuya for no reason other than to see her.

**Ideas or requests from you to me: -**

Come on and show me your ideas for your OCs.

**My Guild will get up to 15 people, maybe even more, depending on how much time I have beside learning for school and how I feel.**

Maybe I add the next chapter next week.

* * *

><p>OC in the main group:<p>

**1.) Orochi Gyakusatsu / Age: 17 / male  
><strong>

**2.) Honey Valentine / Age: 15 / female  
><strong>

**3.) Yori Takumi / Age: 19 / male  
><strong>

**4.) Kage Tsuki / Age: 22 / male**

**5.) Cecily Millenia / Age: 17 ½ / female  
><strong>

**6.) Ariana Ross / Age: 17 / female**

* * *

><p>OC not in the main group: (They will be shown later in the story)<p>

**1.) Gin Kaze / Age: 18 / male  
><strong>

**2.) Amber Harvey / Age: 12 / female**

**3.) Kaoru Hikari / Age: 13 / female  
><strong>


	2. Another side of the leader

**Fairy Tail doesn't belong to me, it belongs to Hiro Mashima**

**Merry X-Mas and a happy new Year Guys and Girls !  
><strong>

**I had a writer block and it is still here, but I wrote a chapter so here is it, the first of many ! ^_^  
><strong>

* * *

><p>"The Authentification Center for Guilds, finally after a long year, we are able to open up our own Guild." said Orochi, which was supported by eight shouts of approval. On his journey he found followers, which shared his sight of the world. Some more than others, but they all knew one thing for sure. The world was ruled by humans, who thought they could do what they wanted because they had the money or the power or were a descendant from noble blood. Those humans thought they weren't bound by laws, but now they will be reminded that they were just low-lifes and didn't deserve to live.<p>

"Cecily and Ariana follow me, the rest of you wait here. The rule is like always, if you are attacked, you are free to fight the attacker as you see fit, but when you fight him make sure he is dead and leave one alive, but heavily wounded so he can tell others why he looks like that and where his comrades are.", said Orochi as he turned to face the members of his guild. He searched for members, found them and after a battle or a long talk they said they would join him. Two female members stepped out and took a place beside him. Cecily and Ariana were his left and right hand.

The mark of his guild was very easy to see on Ariana because she wore a tight fitting sleeveless yellow jacket with a blue trim around the edges and her guild mark was on her right forearm. The colour, she only got a different one because she didn't want blood-red and then she still had to argue a long time with Orochi till he granted her wish, is a bright blue. But he had one condition. She was only allowed to ask him for help or a favour once a year and she would have to tell were she would go to.

Cecily had the mark on her left shoulder, which was hidden by a light gray shirt with a black blouse over it. The guild mark was coloured like every other mark, it was blood-red. She unlike Ariana didn't ask for a different colour. She only asked him to let her join him, nothing more nothing less. She was the first to join his guild and also the first one to see how he made the mark on the body of a member.

The other six members went some meters away, leaned against a fence and started to gossip about the reason, why Orochi always had women around him when he, for example, went on missions, which required more than one mage. He rarely took male members of his group with him on missions.

It was hard the first time they talked because nobody trusted anyone of the guild, but as the time flowed by and they went on mission together, they started to accept each other and a bond formed between them all. Well between all members, but they never managed to form a bond with Orochi. He rarely talked to them, even the girls he took with him on his mission, didn't know anything more than that he is very strong and fights against whoever dares to threaten him or his guild members with his entire power.

They didn't know he already died once. They didn't know that all of his powers come at a price and slowly destroy him from the inside out. They didn't know that his soul belonged to a demon. They didn't know he killed his parents and the entire village they lived in. There were many things they didn't know about him, but they will slowly learn about him.

Meanwhile with Orochi, Cecily and Ariana

"Do we really have to go through that shit and sign all those application forms? This sucks why can't we just destroy a dark guild and kill all of them except one, which will tell everyone about us!" Ariana said frustrated because of the pile of paper that was placed on the desk in front of them. It was easily twenty centimeter high and had a lot of open spaces. She could already see where this was going.

"Ariana, do I have to remind you why we have to go through this?", Cecily asked her in a calm and collected voice. Yes, they never or rarely reached an agreement, when it came to something like this. Cecily always watched and analyzed things and confrontations. She weighed, thought about the result the individual answer would receive and then she told the others her opinion.

Ariana was a different matter. She looked at a situation, thought about it for a second and then took the easy way, which was often going head first through a wall, literally. She was clever on the battlefield. She could give you unique battle strategies in a short matter of time, but when it came to normal things like having a conversation, solving an argument or signing something, she was as clueless as a small child.

But those were also the reasons, why Orochi wanted them as his left and right hand. The easy way and the hard way, the analyzed opinion and the thoughts, which are said out loud, those were important to him because when two minds, which are as different as night and day, collide on the same matter, a true leader can get ideas and choose the right way or answer.

"If we don't do it, we are like a target. A strong Guild just has to surprise us and we will vanish like dust from the face of earth. So we make a legal Guild, then we are in the register and can call for help if we need one. You know what they do to women these days if they get them!", said Orochi, but in reality he knew how strong everyone was, they could easily defend them if they were attacked. He didn't choose Guild members because of their strength, he chose them because of their power to grow and evolve into stronger mages.

Ariana pouted for a few seconds, but then she sighed and started to do her share of work. Together they sat there for one or two hours and signed every paper that was placed before them, completely oblivious to the situation outside.

Outside, with the other members

"Does everyone remember his or her first time he or she met Orochi?", asked Honey as she laid her right arm across her eyes, when she looked up into the sun. In her opinion signing papers doesn't take so long. An evil smile spread across her lips. "Is someone else thinking that they signed the papers a long time ago and are now doing something completely different?", Honey said in a happy voice barely containing her laughing.

It took three seconds for every other Guild member to process this thought. Then they were all on the ground, some were laughing and some were crying. "Damn that bastard, having two women with him and now sleeping with them. We will kill him!", said the male members of the Guild.

The Guys gathered in front of the open doors of the Authentification Center for Guilds and one of them stepped forward, turned around to face the other two. "Today my friends we will rescue two maidens from a demon, which captured their hearts. We will free them and lead them back to light. So who follows me into this bat...Orochi, Ariana and Cecily are standing right behind me aren't they?", Gin Kaze slowly said in a voice, which showed his fear as he looked over his right shoulder and was met by three pissed of faces and one combined black aura, which screamed "kill".

"How many seconds till you chase me and beat the shit out of me?", asked Gin as he looked back at the other male members, only to see nothing. "Damn you traitors!", he shouted as he ran for his dear life.

"Ariana, Cecily no prisoners, use violence as you see fit, destroy half of the city if you have to, but don't kill him, I'm going to punish him until he wishes that he never read those goddamn books he bought in the last town.", said Orochi in a cold voice as he unsheathed his blade.

Ariana cracked her fingers and made sure her gloves weren't slipped off, while Cecily unsheathed her emerald sword. "As you wish, let's hunt an idiot!", both of them answered as they sprinted after Gin. "You have two minutes so hurry!", Orochi shouted after them and waved, then he turned to the rest of the Guild and walked to them.

"I have two things to say. First, from today on forward we are a Guild. The Guild 'Rising of the Fallen' will show this world what true power is. Second and that is very important, who told those guys that I was sleeping with them? I mean damn, you all know I'm not like that so, who was it?", said Orochi as his right eye started to twitch, which caused everyone present to laugh because it destroyed the entire atmosphere.

"I was it, but it was meant as a joke I didn't think that the others would take it serious.", Honey said and received a light chop on the head from the flat side of Orochi's sword. "Listen Honey," he bent down a little, so he was on eye level with her," you can't go around and say what you think, even if it is funny, people will think it is true and then we have a problem, do you understand?", Orochi asked and received a nod as Honey looked to the ground in embarrassment. "Come on, hold you head high, you are a proud member of our Guild. I'm not angry because now we are like a family, so we can fool around with each other, when it is just us nine around the normal humans we have to keep our serious appearance.", said Orochi and patted her head. Honey looked up again and had a big smile on her face. "Come on let's look for Gin so we can start our journey to Magnolia. They said there is an empty guild house and we are allowed to take it.", Orochi said as he stood up and walked into the direction, Gin and his hunters ran. The others followed him.

Somewhere in the city

"Damn we didn't find the girls we were asked to look for. It can't be too hard to find two girls with that detailed description of their looks and magic we got from the father and mother.", a group of twenty thugs and five mages said as they heard explosions and screams coming their way. They went out of the bar they were in, onto the street were they saw the explosions. They were caused by a girl with platinum blond hair and rather pale skin. She wore, like in their description, a tight fitting sleeveless yellow jacket with a blue trim around the edges, a blue collar, dark gray joggings, fingerless gloves and black combat boots with blue laces, she was their first target. The other attacker was also a girl, which had an emerald sword in her hand and was the second one of their targets. She wore a light gray shirt with a black blouse over it, brown shorts over purple-gray leggings and knee-high black boots. "Perfect our prey is coming to us!" they said as they waited for them to get tired.

"Come on girls we can talk about it, I am sure we can find a way to solve this, so please stop trying to kill me!", Gin shouted as the ground behind him exploded and he had to bend to the side to avoid a stab from Cecily. "Please have mercy" he screamed as he started to run faster to escape the two girls, which were after his head. "To bad for you mercy is sold out!" both of them said as they appeared before him and hit Gin with everything they could, which wasn't much because Gin was a good runner and managed to avoid most of their attacks. He landed face first on the ground and in a matter of seconds a bump grew on his head. Gin took a small white flag out of his jeans and waved it in the air. Ariana and Cecily walked over to him and sat down because they were out of breath. Running around an entire doesn't sound like hard work, but if you use magic while trying not to destroy too much, well that is another story.

"Damn you asshole, why would you shout something like that out for everyone to hear." Ariana said as she tried to regain her breath. "I told you we should keep him away from those free books. They are bad influence for him." Cecily said as she took a deep breath to calm her heart, which seemed to work like never before.

"Well, well what have we hear, two run away girls, huh, uuuuh, that doesn't sound good right!" someone said behind them. "The Fallen Firecracker and the Godspeed Immortal. It is time to come back home. Your parents are already waiting for you. They want you back and we will bring you back." different voices started to reach Ariana and Cecily and what they said send shivers down their spine. They wrapped their arms around their bodies as the memories started to break through the surface of their mind, were they sealed them. "Now come on we don't have time for this emotional breakdown shit you girls go through. Get up and move your asses, we get even more money if we are fast." One of the mages said as he reached out for Cecily and Ariana.

"It seems like the true side of the human has decided to show itself before me again, why am I not surprised? You know what, I am in a good mood this afternoon, so I give you five seconds just to move back and leave Ariana and Cecily and you won't get hurt too badly. I still have to hurt you for scaring them, so if I were you I would take that offer and follow It.", Orochi said as he stood there and looked at the scene before him with sharp eyes.

The mage laughed and turned back to the two girls before him. He was about to reach then as an invisible force threw him back into the group of thugs and mages. He looked to Orochi, who talked before and saw that his hand was extended to him. He couldn't believe it that boy hit him from a ten meter distance without a weapon. The group stood up again, just in time to see Gin, Ariana and Cecily floating over the ground and moving into Orochi's direction. When they reached him, Gin fell with a loud noise to the ground and gave a grunt from him. Cecily and Ariana were lowered to the ground and the rest of the Guild moved to their side, except Orochi, who still stood there, but now he had a look on his face that stated "You hurt them emotionally, now I will hurt you physically ten times worse and only one of you will leave here alive."

Ariana and Cecily shivered from their memories as the tears they held back began to fall without them noticing it. They tried so hard to leave there past behind, but it had to show its ugly face and destroy their future. Why couldn't be left alone? Ariana, Cecily cried again after a long time. The rest of the guild, except Gin he was unconscious on the street beside Cecily and Ariana, looked back at Orochi and wanted to help him, but an evil aura surrounded him and he told them to stay where they were. They would now see why he never allowed himself or others to form a bond with him.

"You made Members of my guild cry, you let them relive their past, you tried to kidnap them and you tried to use them. I told you before, leave and you won't get hurt too badly. Well, now it is a different matter, all of you except one will die today. You will die a horrible death and the surviving man will tell everyone about us and how you shouldn't fuck with our Guild or its Guild members!" Orochi said as his right eye began to glow. He lifted his unsheathed sword to his head and covered with the flat side of his weapon the left side of his face. The left side of his body began to transform itself, while he said an incantation.

"The darkness inside my heart, the nothingness inside my eyes, I call upon this world the shadows of death. Give me the power to destroy the living und hunt the dead, transform this dying body into its true form. One half of the body of a human, with the power to evolve into everything. The other half of the body of the demon, which was born inside the hatred of this dead soul. Show them the truth they fear since their birth. **TWO FACES OF DARKNESS**!" Orochi roared as his left side transformed into his Hybrid-form.

Everyone present was shocked to see this form. The thugs were scared shitless because the roar of Orochi cracked the ground open and some cracks stopped one meter before them. Cecily Millenia, Ariana Ross, Honey Valentine,Yori Takumi and Kage Tsuki were only shocked because they knew Orochi was strong, but they never thought he was able to use Take-Over-Magic. So now they saw him using Take-Over on the left side of his body was something they didn't expect because of their lack of information about him, but the shock wasn't what held them on their place, it was the incantation he used that wouldn't get out of their heads.

"I am not finished, so watch me and stay were you are, while I call the second executioner, who will end your lifes." A distorted voice came out of Orochis throat as he talked again. He rammed his sword into the ground so he only had to pull it out afterwards. His right hand moved to his right, glowing eye. He didn't flinch as the clawed armor of his hand tore through his skin and ripped his eye out. The blood closed the open eye socket like a patch.

"Let's get out of here that guy lost his mind. I want to see the next day so screw this mission. There isn't enough money in the world to keep me here and bring me to fight this guy." One of the mages said and the rest of the kidnappers shouted in agreement. They tried to stand up, but found out that they couldn't move. "Why the fuck can we not move? What is this power?" shouted a mage, which stood in front of the group.

"Gravitation is the answer. If you can control it you can make it impossible for others to move. You can crush others into the form of a tiny ball, tear them apart or make them as thin as paper." Orochi said as he held the blood covered right eye in front of him. The soon to be dead kidnappers were now scared shitless. Some of the mages tried to use their magic, but found out they couldn't. Every time they tried it their attack landed on the street in front of them.

"The eye of the Devil given to me in exchange for a host, the light of an eye bought with a soul. I call from the depths of hell the demon-queen, the samurai of the purgatory, female owner of this eye. Sakuya Takashio, I summon you into this world, follow me into the battle and follow my way." Orochi finished his second incantation.

The eye in his right hand exploded and the blood formed a magic circle on the ground. At first it started to glow in a deep black, then it changed into a blinding white, but as it started to turn blood-red, a black smoke started to rise up from the circle. Thirty seconds later the smoke vanished back into the magic circle and the summoned demon stood there at her full height.

She was about 178 centimeter high, her hair was a deep and wonderful black with white endings. Her eyes were deep blue on the outside and had blood-red irises. Her lips were coloured in a deep white, who looked wonderful by looking at it and her skin was a very delicate black, which only supported her beauty. She wore a blood red tight fitting armor and on her chest armor where the kanji for "Life" and "Death". From her back sprouted a pair of black rotten steel wings and the holes were patched up with blood. She had a three meter long sword, which was black, while the sharp part of her weapon was deep red and had the chain of a chainsaw around it. The sword sheath, which was strapped to her left side, was dark grey, had the skeleton of an eight headed snake around it and glowed in an unholy dark aura.

Sakuya looked over and saw the pissed off look on Orochis face. "Who pissed you off today or better what is the reason you used 'Two faces of darkness'." Orochi pointed at Ariana and Cecily, who stopped crying, when he transformed, but the tears still fell from their eyes, then he pointed at the thugs and mages in front of them. Sakuya understood what he wanted to say and unsheathed her blade. A sinister smile spread across Orochis and Sakuyas lips as the mirrored each others movements.

They sprinted forward and Orochi let the Gravitation, which held the thugs and mages down, disappear. They started to back away, but Orochi and Sakuya were already in front of them and their slaughter dance began.

The mage, which tried to kidnap Ariana and Cecily, thought that he could fight them head on and tried to use his magic against them, but before he even started to use it, he was already cleaved into three parts, which fell apart, when Orochi and Sakuya sprinted past him. His head, which fell in front of Sakuya, was used as a football to knock the group of thugs down. Orochi then used his magic to make them rise into the air and from there on forward it was an easy victory for Sakuya and Orochi.

Sakuya jumped on Orochis shoulder and used it as a stepping stone to reach the enemys in the air. She appeared in front of a thug and sliced him in half. Than put her foot on one part of him, jumped and made a somersault, then she slammed her foot into the stomach of a mage and sent him into Orochis direction, where he was impaled through the stomach by his sword.

Orochi turned the blade around that the sharp side pointed to his head, as he focused his magic into the blade and the chain on the sharp side began to rotate and slowly tear its way to the thug's brain. Orochi closed his eye and listened to the screams of the thug as the blade moved upwards. "Sing for me you little motral because after you dared to touch my Guild members that is the only real purpose of your life!" Orochi said in a low voice.

In the sky Sakuya had her share of the fun. She sliced her next victim into tiny bits, the next one lost his arms and legs, but was still alive, but when Sakuya ripped his heart out, he lost his life like the others except one. She turned around and saw that Orochi also made his way to a new victim.

One thug was left alive and with a high chance that he will be able to move his limbs again. After Orochi and Sakuya reached him, they hit him with their fists into his chest and let him crash into the street, where he tore a hole into the ground. He was in pain, but still managed to open his eyes to see the demons in human-skin walking to him. Orochi look into the sky and crushed the dead bodies of the thugs and mages into small orbs. Then the Zero-Gravitation Zone disappeared and blood rained to the ground. The last thug pissed himself in fear as they came closer and closer. They were going to kill him, he cried and begged for his life, only to receive an armored foot into his mouth, which broke the front row of his teeth out. Orochi took him by his shirt and pulled him close to his face and looked at him in a disgusted way.

"Shut it human, you are only left alive because we need someone to spread our story. From today on forward, tell everyone you meet, every child, every adult, everyone. The Guild that is rising from the darkness will show the world what true power is and every little fucker, who dares to stand in our way, will be killed and devoured! Fear our Guild 'Rising of the Fallen'!" Orochi shouted as he threw him to the ground and knocked him unconscious.

Ariana and Cecily watched as Sakuya and Orochi came to them. Sakuya started to disappear and the blood, which was used as a patch for Orochis right eye turned into the destroyed eye again. The left side of his body transformed back into his human-form, but there were some things that seemed to be wrong with him and others noticed this. Orochi started to bleed from the rebuilt eye and the left side of his body was limp, so he needed longer to reach them.

When he stood before them he looked at Ariana and Cecily and smiled at them. "If you have problems you can share them with us, don't keep it inside you or it will kill you emotionally, so how about we tell each other a story from our past when we are in our new Guild house?" Orochi asked as he closed his eyes and went limp.

Ariana and Cecily caught him as he fell and looked at him in shock as they noticed the wounds on him.

* * *

><p><strong>This is madness<strong>

**THIS IS A CLIFFHANGEEEEER !**

**Read, have fun and review ! ^_^**


End file.
